2014-07-25 - A New Year for Hellions
The last days of summer are upon them. The Massachusetts Academy had opened for those students who come in anytime during the two weeks prior to class starting on the 11th of August (all right, just over two weeks)-- with a multi-national student body composed of the children of some of the richest and busiest people on earth, sometimes it just is easier to ship their teenagers off a bit earlier for school. Especially if the teenagers involved are like Quentin Quire, who is quite merrily unpacking his trunk, his door open as Rage Against the Machine, Nation X, and Dead Kennedys blare from his sound system-- the second thing to be set up, his desktop gaming rig being the first. Manuel de la Rocha's door is open too, the now-senior student apparently just arriving to unpack on the first day of the dorms being open. It wasn't a shock his parents wanted him at the school as soon as possible any more than it was that Q's parents wanted him gone, too. Empath is just dropping an overstuffed backpack on the foot of his bed. As usual, Manuel and Quentin were playing the game of who can ignore each other the best. Quentin seems to be winning, what with the blaring music. Julian Keller actually had to convince his parents to ship him out early. Thankfully William Keller had work to attend to (of course) and thus any further "family vacation" plans had to be scuttled. Julian's never been more thankful for a minor stock market crash. And thus, Julian steps into the suite he shares with three other young men, his bags being carried telekinetically behind him, and floating over to slide right into his room while he stands just inside the doorway of the suite proper. "Well, that didn't take long." Julian notes, hearing Quentin's music and noting the cold impasse that exists between the pair. He does move in now, reaching to give Quentin a brief clap on the back, "'Sup, Double-Q?" He grins to Quentin, giving only a brief glance towards Manuel's room, then back to Quentin. He smirks, but his words are more thought than verbal, <> Quentin doesn't reply other than to let a wicked smirk play across his lips as he tosses clothing from the trunk into one of the open dresser drawers. Though after a few moments of that, he straightens up and leans against his desk. "Sup, Jules? Glad to see you're here early too." "Oh. Julian." Manuel sticks his head out of his room. "Sorry, couldn't hear you come in." "That a crack on my musical choice, La Cucaracha?" Quentin sneers back. Empath narrows his eyes at the pink-haired junior. "Nah, but it can be pretty quickly--" "Well, good to see we're getting right back into the routine." Julian comments, giving a nod towards Manuel by way of a just-on-this-side-of-polite greeting, "I'd ask how your summer was, Manuel, but you of all people know I'd only be pretending to care. Welcome back, anyway." Julian's lips quirk in the facsimile of a smile, though his feelings on the matter remain thoroughly apathetic, though there's a little spike of eagerness when he adds towards Manuel, "Senior year. We're gonna rule this place even more than we already do." Manuel shrugs. "Guess so," he replies, leaning against his doorframe. He cuts a look towards Quentin's door-- Q had dipped back into his room, and was in the process of tacking up his giant poster of the map of the island-nation of Genosha... one of those tourist-type posters... and thus back to pointedly ignoring Manuel. Until the latter comments, "You know, I saw the quints bringing their stuff in when I got here." Absolutely /not/ trolling Q. Nope. Quentin's head shoots out of his door, decorating his room forgotten. "You think Sophie needs any help carrying her bags? I probably should go see, right?" "Madre, you're pitiful, Quire," Manuel rolls his eyes, ducking back into his room and unzipping his suitcase. Welcome to Massachusetts Academy. "No, you probably shouldn't." Julian notes mildly towards Quentin, "She'd ignore you, and you'd end up carrying all the other quints' stuff too." He grins slightly towards Quentin, even if there's the slightest trace of pity for the slightly younger man behind that smile, "It's a new year, bro. We're gonna have to see about refining your approach." Manuel? Now being dual-ignored. Which is pretty typical where he and Julian are concerned. They're rarely hostile towards each other just...uncaring. "But there'll be plenty of time for that. We have more important business to attend to." He grins altogether wickedly, "What've you got drafted for our war plans this semester?" Quentin grins back. "Oh. So very /many/ ideas. For one, it depends on who all we trust to bring into this-- drafting for duty, so to speak. I hope we have a better crop of freshers this year, seriously." "No telling, yet. Ms. Frost will probably arrange introductions right before classes start. Wonder if we'll get more than two or three this year?" Julian muses, then shrugs, "Then again, never got the idea she was looking to expand too fast." He chuckles, "Besides, Haroum and Brandon will be in. We can probably convince James once or twice, especially if it lets him get a peep at that girl he's so sweet on over at Xavier's." Quentin snickers, momentarily forgetting or dismissing his own... over the top crush. "Yeah, I guess. James generally provides good muscle too." He goes back to tacking up other posters, mostly of Nation-X and other similar groups. "Oh, yeah..." a piece of paper from Quentin's desk floats over towards Julian while Q furrows his brow, focusing on hanging the posters 'just so'. "Looks like Ms. Frost and Uncle Charles decided to do another one of those 'bonding' dances again after schools in session--" he begins, referring to the notice. Julian would have one in his own room as well, of course, but for now he can read Q's. "And apparently there's some new rule about not being in the garden after 10pm?" "Yeaaaah, that...might be me and Jenny's fault. By the way, that fountain in the middle is still freaking cold in late May." Julian notes, oh-so-nonchalantly shifting to the other subject, "A dance this early in the semester? Man, they're really pushing the whole mutant unity thing, aren't they?" Julian chuckles, as his clothing and such starts to "unpack itself" if the flicker of green energy around his eyes is any indication. "Maybe we should hold off on firing the opening salvo until -after- that's done..." He chuckles, "Like those old battles where you'd ride out and talk smack to the other guy before your armies clashed, or whatever." Q lets out a derisive snort. "Wow. Seriously. You two still a thing, or you going to drop the bitchqueen for one of the Xavier-types? All in the spirit of 'bonding', yanno." He snickers, finishing up and flopping into his desk chair. "Oh, who else do you think is here already? Doubt Brandon shows up until he /has/ to-- probably have some sort of movie or whatever he's doing." Not so subtlely pushing towards maybe going and check on the quints. Mostly Sophie. Okay, entirely Sophie. Julian chuckles, "Hey, she's a bitch, but she's a -fun- bitch." He shrugs, "But we've never been a thing. I mean...not -officially-. We're both free to mess around with other people if we want." He grins, "The Cuckoos are here." Julian taps the side of his head, "They already said hello. Jimmy's been here since yesterday. One of the new kids is here but Esme says he's not worth bothering with. Dunno what that's all about. Sounds like he might be the super emo type." He considers a few moments, "Brandon, Haroum, and Jenny will probably show up right before school starts. Dunno about Marie-Ange. Monet? Who knows and who cares?" "Ah, already played social before coming in?" Quentin grins. "And I can answer about Marie: she was by earlier, came by to have me come set up her bluray player and computer in her room. Apparently it was too heavy for her-- the computer. If I hadn't helped her, I'd have already had my stuff set up awhile ago." He shrugs. His brow furrows some. "And I know what you /say/ about you and Jenny having that whole... free to do whatever thing. But trust me, bro, women never mean it when they say stuff like that. I promise you, she catches you 'messin' 'round' with some other girl, and she'll become Jenny's new favorite target." He pauses. "Actually, you should, might be a relief to watch her target someone besides Marie-Ange and James." "Giving her a target outside the school might be entertaining." Julian shrugs again, "But we'll see. Maybe Stab-Girl will be around." Julian rolls his eyes at some memory, "Won't -that- be fun?" "Bro, when I said hook up with someone else to piss Jenny off, I didn't mean hook up with someone who will remove your balls and wear them for earrings, literally." Quentin makes a face. "Oh, shit. I gotta run into town-- stock up, right? Have fun unpacking, see you later." And Quentin Quire is bolting out the door, off to Salem to buy booze underage, per usual. And probably Kick, if he can get ahold of it. That was one habit he was likely never going to break. Julian shakes his head, "No, I don't mea-" But Quentin's already out the door, "Aaaanyway." He moves back to his room, clothing still flitting about and moving into closets and dressers and such while he lies back on the bed. "Off to a flying start." He comments drolly, and before long (after everything's put away), he'll doze off.